Angel's Blood
by JyBLsKkJJlovers
Summary: jaejoong , sang pemburu vampir yang mempunyai keistimewaan yang tidak dimiliki pemburu lain, hal ini membuatnya jatuh ke dalam masalah besar , yang disebabkan oleh Yunho sang malaikat tertinggi yang menyewa nya untuk sebuah misi besar ,, apakah misi besar itu ?sampai Yunho sang malaikat tertinggi menyewanya ?dan bagaimana jaejoong menyikapinya?


Author : Bloody Rose

Cast : YunjaeYoosuMinKyu

Other cast : sesuai alur cerita

warning : Typo , OOC dll

gak suka gak usah baca cukup close aja ^^

annyeong aku seorang author pemula jadi mohon kritikan dan saran diakhir cerita ,, terima semua kritikan kok , FF ini Rate T tapi suatu saat akan naik ratingnya , tunggu aja ne ^^

==Happy Reading==

Saat jaejoong , lengkapnya kim jaejoong seorang namja pemburu vampir yang sangat cantik , namja dengan kulit seputih porselen dan bermata doe perak yang sangat jernih , berbibir cerry merekah bahkan semua orang mengira dia adalah yeoja , begitu dia bilang ke semua orang tentang profesinya , semua hanya bereaksi terperanjat dan 1 pertanyaan yang terucap , "kau berkeliaran dengan menikam kayu ke jantung mereka ?"

oke kata2 itu pasti bervariasi tapi perasaan yang ditimbulkan sama saja . Pertanyaan itu membuatnya geram dan ingin mencari orang dari abad 15 yang sudah menyebarkan pendongeng idiot yang pertama mengarang cerita itu..tapi mungkin para vampir sudah memburu mereka duluan , dulu beberapa pendongeng itu berakhir di ruang gawat darurat pada waktu itu

jaejoong tidak membunuh vampir , dia hanya melacak , menangkap dan memulangkan mereka , ke tempat tuan mereka , sang malaikat  
jangan kaget jaman sekarang malaikat dan vampir sudah bisa dterima didunia umum, vampir bisa dikendalikan oleh tuan nya , mereka mempunyai perjanjian dengan sang malaikat, selama 100 tahun ataun lebih , malaikatlah yang menciptakan vampir , rata2 manusia menginginkan hidup abadi maka mereka mengadakan perjanjian dengan sang malaikat, mereka menjadi pelayan malaikat.

namun manusia kadang serakah , setelah dia mendapat keabadian dari sang malaikat, mereka tidak puas dan ingin bebas , sering mereka melarikan diri , maka tugas jaejoong lah yang membuat mereka kembali ke tangan tuan nya , jaejoong mempunyai ijin resmi dari perusahaan pemburu vampir dan lainya , dan juga tunjangan berbahaya nya , dan itu pasti nominal yang sangat pantas sesuai dengan resiko nya, selama ini dia terkenal sangat handal dan selalu memuaskan .

Tetap saja menurut jaejoong , dia ingin minta kenaikan gaji ketika betisnya mulai protes, dia sudah terjebak di sudut gang kecil dipinggiran seoul selama 2 jam, seorang namja cantik dengan rambut perak ( jae mommy di o jung ban hap) dan warna mata perak , rambutnya kadang2 membawa masalah kata temannya yang bernama Yoochun, kata dia seperti mengumunkan kehadiran jaejoong sendiri

karena pewarna rambut hanya bertahan selama 2 jam saja , dia menyerah dah mengoleksi topi, bau busuk digang ini membuatnya mual,,  
sesuatu mendesir dibelakangnya,,dia menengok kebelakang  
"ternyata hanya kucing"  
setelah meyakini itu bukan kucing jadi2an dia mulai menyusuri daerah itu, saat ini dia sedang melakukan pemburuan vampir yang meriah akibat vampir itu bodoh tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan.

Yoochun pernah bertanya kepadanya apa dia tidak merasa iba , meyeret vampir tak berdaya ke tangan tuan nya, jaejoong menjawab dia tidak merasa iba ,itu adalah perjanjian ,kontrak adalah kontrak, Yoochun hanya tertawa miris.

Serberkas cahaya kelihatan

Bingo !

itu buruan jaejoong , merokok sambil membual di ponsel sudah menjadi makhluk merdeka dan tak ada malaikat bawel yang memerintahkan ini itu lagi, dia kira bisa lepas dari kontrak sang malaikat ?

Idiot

bau keringat ketiak menguar dari tubuh vampir itu, jaejoong berjalan perlahan sambil melepas topi nya , mungkin dia bisa dikenali vampir lokal, tapi vampir ini mempunyai logat china

"punya korek?"

vampir itu terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya, jaejoong hampir memutar matanya malas, ternyata vampir ini masih awam , taringnya masih gigi susu, pantas tuan nya kesal , dia baru 1 tahun melayani lalu kabur

vampir itu terpana sesaat  
"tentu manis"

" hey aku namja " ucap jaejoong kesal

"sorry tapi kau cantik " ucap vampir itu sambil merogoh kantongnya

Saat itu jaejoong mendekat dan berbisik ke telinga sang vampir"Mr. Wu sangat kecewa padamu"  
sebelum vampir itu mencerna perkataan jaejoong , jaejoong mengalungkan kalung kesayangan nya ke leher sang vampir, vampir itu bermata merah menatap jaejoong dalam diam, matanya menyiratkan ketakutan , jaejoong sempat kasihan kalau tidak ingat vampir itu telah membunuh 4 orang, malaikat memang punya hak untuk melindungi pelayanya , tapi tuan nya sudah bilang vampir ini telah melewati batas dan menyerahkan kepada jaejoong apapun caranya menyeret vampir itu kembali, kalung itu adalah pelumpuh vampir, didalam vampir itu ada sebuah chip yang fungsinya mengirimkan gelombang elektromagnetik sama dengan kalung itu , jika keduanya disatukan maka terjadi arus pendek yang membuat syaraf vampir mudah dipengaruhi, kalung yang dibuat oleh sahabatnya Junsu dan juga adalah direktur di perusahan nya bekerja , junsu juga pemburu vampir namun senjatanya adalah sebuah panah yang fungsinya seperti kalung itu, tapi setelah dia menikah dengan yoochun tahun lalu dan mempunyai baby yoosu yang sudah berusia 3 bulan , dia mulai lebih suka bekerja dibalik meja

"ikut aku"

jaejoong membawa vampir itu kemobilnya yang berada tidak jauh dari gang itu, "masuk!"  
setelah vampir itu masuk kedalam mobil , dan memakaikan sabuk pengaman , jaejoong bergegas menelepon keamanan Mr. Wu, lalu menuju landasan terbang pribadi sesuai perjanjian itu bukan hal yang membuat nya kaget.

ketika sampai ditempat jaejoong segera menemui pengacara mr. wu yang sudah menunggu  
"hai aku Luhan , aku pengacara , sangat berterimakasih karena kau menangkap tanpa melukainya , bayaranmu sudah aku transfer ke rekening asosiasi, ini slipnya"

"wow , ini sangat murah hati sekali" jaejoong berdecak kagum atas nominal yang tercantum

"anggap saja bonus , mr. wu suka cara kerja mu" jawab luhan sambil mengulum senyum

"okay tugasku sudah selesai " jaejoong menyeret vampir kedalam peti mati yang sudah dipersiapkan  
vampir itu melihat jaejoong dengan tatapan memelas

"maaf nak , tindakan mu sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi, kau sudah membunuh 4 orang manusia" ucap jaejoong sambil menutup pintu peti lalu melambaikan tangan berbalik pergi.

"hai joongie sayang, kau sudah kembali rupanya" ucap junsu sambil merangkul sahabatnya

"melihatmu tersenyum sepertinya ada job baru ya?"tanya jaejoong penasaran

"yups untuk 1 bulan ini kau disewa dengan bayaran yang fantastis"

"siapa dia suie, dan vampir mana?"

"kau harus menemuinya di menara utama,, bahkan dia sudah membayar dimuka, katanya ini misi rahasia"

"jangan bilang kalau .."  
tiba2 perut jaejoong mulas

" maaf joongie , tapi yang telah menyewamu adalah sang malaikat tertinggi jung yunho" jawab junsu sambil menatap prihatin

Pikiran jaejoong langsung blank .. otaknya seperti beku

TBC

Review Juseyo (p*_*)p


End file.
